Sorority Girl Blues
by youbastardsyoukilledkenny
Summary: "Should I be having these feelings for another girl?" Chloe thought to herself. She's a little different, a little out there. Pretty anti-social, the exact opposite of the sorority girl herself. But as hard as she might try, Chloe Beale couldn't get Beca out of her head. First published story. I'm new to this! Work in progress
1. Chapter 1

Chloe loved her sorority. She loved being social, throwing parties and being even more social. She and her best friend, Aubrey- who she met through the sorority- shared the head title together. They practically did everything else together, so why not lead their Littles together? Chloe was the bright and bubbly type, while Aubrey was more of a dictator, not afraid to speak her mind. They both evened each other out, Chloe bringing out the social, kinder side of Aubrey, and Aubrey showing Chloe how to stand up for herself.

"Is the sign ready?" Aubrey called out.

"Almost! I just have to add a few extra things and we're good to go!" Chloe called back.

"I don't wanna be late, Chloe!"

"Oh, hush. We're going to be fine. It's better to be fashionably late than early. Didn't you know that?" Chloe called out playfully.

"You're going to be the death of me, child," Aubrey exclaimed as walked into their living room, "it looks fine, stop tinkering with it!"

"Are you sure? I just want it to catch your eye, you know?"

"Trust me, I think the glitter and sparkly stars are good for that. What are you, in the second grade?" Aubrey teased the red head.

"I just like glitter, ok?! Is that such a crime?!" Chloe looked up from the sparkly/glittery sign to see Aubrey giving her a conscientious look.

"I'm leaving you. Have fun walking to the fair!" The blonde called as she walked to the front door.

"Ugh, you whore!" She called back, grabbing the sign and bursting through the front door. They both jumped into Aubrey's car and just laughed as she took of to the main campus.

They both set up the booth right in the center of the quad. Chloe stepped back to admire the sign she had worked so hard to perfect. She had to admit, it had its share of glitter and stars, but definitely one of the most eye catching signs in the entire quad.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a good day," she exclaimed as Aubrey took in the sign next to her.

"I just hope we don't attract the second graders who you stole this sign from," Aubrey huffed. Chloe just nudged her friend and let out a giggle.

"I'm way to excited!" She said jumping up and down.

"Me too! It's gonna be great," the blonde agreed as they both took their seats behind the booth and watched all the young freshman search the quad for a place to belong. Chloe would hand out flyers to just about every girl that passed by, even a boy or two, too excited to tell the difference. A few took offense to the gesture and glared at the bubbly red head.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed as one of the younger boys glared at her over his shoulder.

"You're going to have to calm down, or we might get jumped," Aubrey whispered in her best friends ear.

"I know, but how can you be so calm? This is our year, we do the recruiting!" Chloe burst, while handing out another flyer, blindly.

"What exactly is this?" A small brunette asked, holding the flyer Chloe just handed her. Chloe, caught by surprise, caught the brunettes deep blue eyes, and was dumbfounded.

"We're they Delta Zetas," Aubrey said calmly, looking over Chloe carefully, "it's a sorority," she finished, catching eyes with the small statured girl in front of them.

"What exactly do you do?" The girl asked, not taking her eyes off the red head. Chloe instantly broke the girls stare as she looked down at her flyer and explained what the sorority was all about. Explaining the community service they participated in, then going into extravagant details about the mixers and parties that they threw, never making eye contact with the small girl.

"Oh, well I'll definitely look into it," the blue eyed brunette said, "I'm sorry, I don't think I quite caught your names," she finished looking at Chloe then glancing back to Aubrey. Chloe looked back up into the ocean like eyes and spoke before Aubrey could utter a syllable.

"I'm Chloe Beale," she almost yelled, then catching herself, introduced Aubrey in a lighter tone, "we're the head of the sorority," she finished, putting her hand out.

"Beca Mitchell," the small girl replied, taking Chloe's hand firmly in her own, then reaching out for Aubrey's, "hope to see you around," she said, seemingly just to talk to Chloe. Beca walked off with a half smile that she wore with grace. Chloe stared off, dumbfounded at what just happened, she froze up. She never freezes up in social opportunities, but before Chloe could make heads or tails of her foggy mind, her best friends voice broke over her.

"What the hell was that, Chlo?" asked the blonde with a furrowed brow.

"What was what?" Chloe retorted, trying to be cool.

"Are you seriously trying to play dumb with me? You froze! That never happens to you, and not to mention that midget was freakily staring at you the whole time."

"No she wasn't," Chloe said, not making eye contact.

"You're an idiot," Aubrey exclaimed, "I can't decide if she's a lesbian or just creepy."

"I don't think she's either," Chloe defended the small girl, not knowing why the words fell out of her lips, "you just need to be more accepting of people," she finished, trying to coverup her first sentence.

"Whatever you say, Chlo, but I've definitely got my eye on her." Chloe barely heard her friend as she was wrapped up in what just happened again. It's not like she got a creepy vibe from this, 'Beca' chick, quite the opposite, actually. She hadn't expected to see someone quite like her today. Beca didn't look like the sorority type, with her dark, ripped skinny jeans and dark plaid button up shirt, with another dark tank underneath. The girls that usually approached the bright, sparkly pink booth were the girls with fake blonde hair, heavy make up, and overpowering personalities. Nothing at all what Beca seemed to be, with all her dark clothes and dark eyeliner and the way she handled herself, calm, cool and collected, while other girls screamed, running up to the booth. Chloe was excellent at handling those kind of girls, being just as bubbly and overpowering as they were. But that still doesn't explain why she froze when the brunette asked the simply question about her own little family.

"Chlo, hello? Chloe, are you in there?" her best friend said while knocking on the red, fiery locks of hers.

"What?" Chloe answered, shaking her head.

"You've been so quiet for the past ten minutes, it's not like you. Are you feeling ok?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine," she replied with a smile, "I feel like there are a bunch of girls that we could mold into the future of Delta Zeta!"

"There's my best friend!" Aubrey squealed, hugging her best friend, " I'd thought I'd lost you for a second."

"I think we're done here," the red head exclaimed, looking around the quad and noticing only a few people.

"You're right, let's head back to the apartment, I'm beat." Aubrey answered.

"I'll meet you back there, I think I'm gonna get some food. Want to come?" Chloe asked her friend.

"No, I'm just gonna head back to the apartment. You'll be ok by yourself?"

"Duh!" she said, knocking into her friend, helping take down the sign.

"Alright, I'll see you back home then," Aubrey called from the car window and pulled off, and Chloe waved. She had no intention of eating. As the car pulled off on the adjacent street, she turned around and looked at the semi empty quad, noticing only a few stoners and what looked like the 'Gym Guys' still showing off there muscles for absolutely no one.

_Pathetic, _Chloe thought to herself, looking over at the muscle heads and heading off to the library. She didn't have anything to study, but just needed a quiet place to thing through her freeze up today, and why it was bugging her so much. As she approached the doors, she saw through the glass Beca sitting at one of the tables with what looked like her own laptop with a massive set of headphones over the brunettes hair. Chloe suddenly regretting coming here, but was also excited to see the small girl.

_Oh my God, Beale. What the hell is going on?_ She thought to herself, just staring at Beca, noticing how focused she was on the laptop. Against her better judgement, Chloe entered the building. She kept a close eye on the girl without actually making eye contact. From the corner of her eye, never saw the girl move, so Chloe headed to her own little secluded area of the library. She wasn't interested in actually reading anything as she picked up a random book of the shelf and just sat in an oversized red chair. As she recapped the day, someone suddenly sat in the chair across the small coffee in front of Chloe.

"Thought you could get by me that easily?" She heard the familiar voice say.

"I'm really not in the mood right now, Blaine," Chloe answered, coldly. Peaking over her book she saw the tall, blond haired boy with cool green eyes.

"You're always in the mood, baby," the man across the table winked. Chloe shuddered at the thought of her and the tall boy.

"Listen, last year was a mistake, you and I both know that."

"I wouldn't say so much as a mistake-"

"No," Chloe shut him down immediately, "it was a mistake. I'm done."

"Whatever," the tall boy stood up, "You'll be back," he finished as he walked by and brushed the side of her cheek with the inside of his index finger, "they always come back," he whispered into her ear and walked off. She felt a cool shiver course through her body at his touch, and not the good shiver. No, it was a bone chilling shiver, something she felt right in her core.

_Why did I date that creep?_ She thought to herself as she stared blankly at the black letters in the open book, letting herself slip back to the small blue eyed girl. She didn't know why, but even the thought of the girl calmed her down. Chloe had been lost in her thoughts longer that she thought when she checked her phone and noticed it was past eight. She sighed, replaced the book on the shelf, picked up her bag and was on her way out the door when she noticed that Beca hadn't moved at all, still staring intently at the laptop screen. Something sparked Chloe's curiosity as she walked over to the brunettes table.

"Hey," Chloe said as she sat across the table from Beca, "I'm Chloe, from the fair today.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, I remember you. How could I forget?" Beca replied, taking her headphones off, "what's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering what you've been doing for the past three hours."

"How did you know I've been in here that long, are you obsessed with me?" the brunette teased, a smile playing across her face.

"Oh, yes. That's it exactly," Chloe teased back.

"Well, if you must know, I'm working on some mixes," Beca answered seriously.

"Mixes?"

"Yeah, like club mixes? It's just something I do," she said looking over her laptop.

"No way? That's so cool, I love music," Chloe exclaimed, excitement beaming from every angle on her face, "you should check out the campus radio station, you look like you'd fit right in there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beca asked, a little defensive.

"What? Oh, no! I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant you look like you might be into the alternative stuff and that's exactly what the radio station is," Chloe tried to repair the look on Beca's face.

"I'm kidding," the small girl replied, "I've already got a job up there," she smiled.

"That's awesome! You'll have to show me around the station sometime," Chloe blurted before she could think about what she was actually saying.

"Uh, sure," Beca answered a little hesitant. Chloe felt like she might've crossed some kind of line.

"Uhm, well I'll leave you to it," she said as she got out of the chair and headed to the door.

"Wait," she heard Beca call out to her and as she turned around the blue eyed girl was coming up beside her, "I'll need your number if you want a tour of the station," she smiled. Chloe couldn't help but return the smile.

"Sure," she replied and asked for a pen. Beca fetched one out of her back pocket and handed it to Chloe. She bent down and grabbed Beca's hand, feeling the girl freeze for a second then relax. Chloe jotted her number down in Beca's palm and called out, "call me," as she walked out the door. Looking back as she felt the glass door shut behind her, she saw Beca staring after her, smiling that half smile that seemed to complete her. Chloe just laughed to herself and decided it was time to head back to the apartment, Aubrey was probably getting worried. As she walked in the moonlight, the only thing occupying the bubbly red heads thoughts were Beca, and, for the first time, she let them. No fighting them, no trying to figure them out. Just Beca, standing there, looking after her.


	2. Chapter 2

She ran down an empty hallway, the fire catching up quicker this time. Door after door was empty as she kept hearing her name, "Chloe." The flames came into view and she could feel the heat on her back. "Chloe!" The voice called out again, louder this time. She was close, she could reach her this time. As Chloe opened the last door in the hallway the flames engulfed her.

Chloe awoke from familiar nightmare, soaking in her own sweat. She threw the blanket wrapped around midsection on the floor and sobbed, just like the other times. She could hear her voice so clearly. _I'm so sorry, _she cried, _I'm so, so sorry._ The tears rolled down her cheeks and, this time, she had no intention of stopping them. There's only so much a human being can take before you decide break. Every tear silently hit her pillow, as she replayed the dream over and over. The flames felt hotter this time, her voice was louder, it even sounded like her. Chloe rolled over to her side and checked the clock, only two fifteen. She could've gotten up to shower if she wanted to, she didn't want to wake Aubrey, but mainly because she wanted to just lay there. She could just lay there the rest of her life. _What's the point? _She thought to herself over her sobs that still stained her cheek, _is any of this worth it? _

Next thing Chloe realized, her alarm was going off. She rolled back over on her side and saw that it was nine thirty. As she picked herself up, she could feel her hair stick to the pillow from last nights sweat. _I have to get up today. It's what she would've wanted_. Chloe got into the habit of telling her self that every morning after the same nightmare. It gets harder to believe after ten years of the same bullshit excuse to get out of bed, but Chloe did it anyways: and she always did it with a smile.

Aubrey should've been out on her morning run by now, so that left Chloe the house for a good two hours. It was always the same routine: shower, clothes then breakfast. Sometimes she'd sit around and watch TV, others she'd head to campus to catch up on some much needed studying. Today was different though. Today was initiation for all the future Deltas, and much to her surprise, Beca wasn't going to be apart of the initiation. Hell, she wasn't even apart of rush week. She couldn't think of Beca right now. She couldn't think of the fact that she never called, or even texted her. She couldn't think of how she hasn't seen her since the library and... _Stop, _she told herself. Taking a deep breath, she finally found the energy to get ready for the day. She headed to the shower to wash away all her tensions from last as well as her thoughts of Beca that have been taking up more and more space in her mind. Chloe let the hot water easy over her tense muscles, letting everything just melt away. A loud banging woke her from her relaxation when she heard someone coming down the hallway.

"Aubrey?" She called out in a panic

"Sorry, Chlo. I didn't know you were up," she heard her friend call back. Chloe let out a sigh of relieve and released the tension in her muscles once again.

"It's ok. You just scared the shit out of me!" Chloe tried to sound like her normal, upbeat self but she still hadn't washed away everything that happened last night.

"Did you have the nightmare again last night?" Aubrey knew Chloe had the nightmare a couple times every few weeks. What she didn't know is that Chloe usually has the night terror three or four times a week, more if she lets it get to her.

"Yeah," was all Chloe could muster as she turned the water off and wrapped herself in a towel.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could've made you tea or we could've talked about it."

"It's just the same one, over and over again. But this time was different. This time, everything was a little more vivid," she paused, taking it all in again. "I could hear her voice much more clearly this time, and the flames were bigger and brighter. Way hotter as well." Chloe finished with an exhausted sigh, not looking up. She felt Aubreys embrace and just let everything go again.

"It's ok," Aubrey cooed, "you know it's not your fault." Chloe knew it wasn't her fault. She blamed her parents more than anything, but the worst part was the guilt. Not being able to get there in time before some unknown stranger pulled her away as she's screaming her sisters name. It's something you never really forget.

"I'm gonna go get ready," Chloe said, pulling away from her friend.

"Ok," Aubrey replied, rubbing Chloe's arms up and down in a soothing motion, "do you need me to get you anything?"

"No. I'll be ok," Aubrey nodded at this and Chloe headed back down to her room to change.

She wasn't quite sure how she ended up in the kitchen, but she knew she had to take her medicine or today would be a lot worse than it already is. She had changed into the pink and purple colors of the Delta Zetas and had curled her hair for the special occasion. The morning activities were already just a distant memory as she and Aubrey headed out the door to the sorority house.

"I'm worried about a few of the girls," Aubrey said as she messed with Chloe's radio.

"What do you mean?" Chloe replied, slapping her hand away from the dials, "this is my favorite station."

"I just mean," Aubrey continued, paying no attention to Chloe's comment, "like that Stacy girl. She's obviously a whore."

"Aubrey!" Chloe shouted, somewhat surprised. Sure, Chloe knew that Stacy was a whore, but she wasn't going to just come out and say it.

"What? It's true. I can see in your eyes that you know I'm right." At this, Chloe just laughs at her judgmental friend and shakes her head, refusing to answer.

"And that other one, Fat Amy? Who calls themselves that? I can't believe you talked me into letting her in. She's definitely not good for our image." Chloe knew Aubrey had crossed the line.

"Listen, Aubrey, I know your crazy military father taught you that everyone belongs in their certain groups, but you seriously have to stop stereotyping. Fat Amy is hilarious and you know it. So what if she's a bit overweight. It all adds to her character, don't you think?" Chloe knew she had to lay down the law sometimes with Aubrey once she got out of hand. She just hoped she would keep her comments to herself at the initiation. Chloe couldn't defend Aubrey forever.

"I know, I know. It's just so hard when I strive to be perfect and I want everything I do to be perfect," Aubrey paused, "I just want this sorority to be perfect. I want them to find a friendship like ours." Chloe looked over at her best friend who was on the verge of tears.

"Aubrey, they're going to be just fine," she reassured her, taking her hand, "we picked a good group of fine young women. I have all the confidence in the world this will be the best family yet." Aubrey squeezed Chloe's hand as a thank you, knowing if she said anything she would burst into tears.

The initiation wasn't as bad as Chloe planned it to be. Fat Amy had knocked over one of the candlesticks and caught a small piece of the curtains on fire. After grabbing them off their rings and rolling around with them for a good five minutes screaming, "I'll save you, bitches!" the rest of the night went pretty smoothly.

"What now?" A small blonde haired girl asked.

"Well, Ashley," Aubrey was obviously guessing at her name and when the girl didn't protest, she proceeded, "we were going to make you all run a naked mile-"

"I'm down for naked!" Stacy called.

"I'm not really quite sure what the word, 'mile,' means," Fat Amy chimed, hand quotes and all. Chloe just laughed while Aubrey put her fingers to her temples to rub out the stress.

"I was thinking more along the lines of going to that new club, Hiatus?" Chloe said, looking around to gauge the girls reactions, most of which started to scream.

"We didn't plan that, Chloe," Aubrey whispered into her ear, a little panicked.

"Loosen up, Aubrey. What better way to get to know these girls than to take them to a social gathering."

"I'm not too much worried about the girls than I am you," Aubrey replied.

"I have no idea what you mean," Chloe spat. Aubrey took a step back, not saying anything. Chloe knew she had hurt her friends feelings by Aubrey's body language. It wasn't often Chloe was so blunt but she was a big girl, she could take care of herself.

"Who's gonna be the DD?!" Chloe called out.

"Not it!" most of the girls screamed except Ashley and another brunette whose name Chloe still hadn't quite learned. _Damn, I've gotta make better mental notes, _she thought to herself.

"Ok, how about you two," Chloe just pointed to Ashley and the girl beside her.

"That's fine. I'm not much of a drinker anyways," Ashley said. The other girl just nodded her head.

"It's settled then. Ladies!" Chloe called out, "lets party!" Are the girls started to run to the two designated cars with their respected DD's. Aubrey got into the car opposite of Chloe, either because she was still upset that Chloe snapped at her or because she thought the girls needed to be looked after. As much as she hoped it was about the girls, she knew better than thought. But she wasn't going to let Aubrey get to her tonight. No, Chloe had too much on her mind already, from the nightmare and back to Beca. They were both still very vivid. The flames red hot heat and Beca's deep blue... _Stop_, she reminded herself again.

"Let's turn this mother up!" Fat Amy yelled while turning Ashley's stereo has loud as it could. She started singing along when she realized it was _Ignition Remix _by R. Kelly.

_So, baby gimme that toot, toot_

_Lemme give you that beep, beep_

_Runnin' her hands through my 'fro_

_Bouncin' on 24's_

_While they say on the radio.._

_It's the remix to ignition _

_Hot and fresh out the kitchen._

Before they knew it, they were all standing in line, feeling the bass from the music inside practically beat their hearts for them. Chloe stood next to Aubrey in line, who still hadn't said a word to her. Chloe had a feeling that their car ride was a little less tense than the one Aubrey had come out of. She couldn't help but notice all the girls that Aubrey rode with were all a little quiet and would steal glances at Aubrey when they were sure she wasn't looking.

"What'd you say to them," Chloe asked accusingly.

"What makes you think I said anything," Aubrey spat back.

"Well look at them, they all look like little sheep that have just been shaved in the middle of winter."

"Seriously," Aubrey squinted her eyes at Chloe, "your southern charm really is too much." Chloe took the hint that Aubrey still hadn't gotten over her little eruption earlier and left her at the back of the line while she went up with Fat Amy and Stacy, who were both waiting impatiently at the front. Just as Chloe was about to head back and apologize for the way she had treated Aubrey, the bouncer let the girls in. Only half of her sorority was let in before the bouncer put an arm up to indicate the club was full. _Oh well, _Chloe thought, _she's the one who wanted to sit back there and pout. _She followed both Fat Amy and Stacy, who had seemed to hit it off quite well, to the bar.

"Fuzzy Naval," Stacy shouted over the music, flashing the bartender her I.D.

"Yeah, can I just get Fosters?" Fat Amy practically screamed in the guys face, "what? You don't have those? Whateva, I'll just have what the bimbo is having," she pointed back at Stacy who just politely smiled, oblivious to what the Aussie just said.

"I didn't know you guys were twenty-one?" Chloe asked, suspiciously.

"You can't come to college without a fake I.D." Stacy shouted. And, as if rehearsed, both Stacy and Fat Amy flashed their fakes for Chloe to see. She knew she shouldn't allow them to drink underage, but who gives a damn? They just want to have fun like the rest of them. Chloe just laughs at them both and goes to order her own. Once she has her Rum and Coke in hand, she turns out to the dance floor. Good crowd, the DJ is pretty amazing so she's not surprised there is hardly any room. She downs her first drink in a few gulps while Stacy and Fat Amy look over suspiciously.

"Been a stressful day," Chloe yells over the music as she asks for another, "the DJ is really good though." Both Stacy and Fat Amy nod in agreement. As Chloe looks up to see who's producing the orgasmic sound, she sees the familiar frame. _Beca?_ She knew she was into mixing songs or whatever she did, but she had no idea she was a _DJ_. A wave of emotions came over her as she downed her second drink, ignoring the stares of the two girls beside her. Shock, anger, happiness, then back to anger. _That bitch still hasn't called,_ she thought to herself before ordering her third drink. Chloe could feel the liquid courage doing it's thing when she decided to hit the dance floor. Her initial thought was to grab another girl and dance with her right in front of the DJ booth, just to see if she could get a rise out of Beca, when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, baby. Didn't expect to see you here." She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Come with me," she barked as she grabbed ahold of Blaine's collar and headed to the booth.

"You're a little eager tonight, aren't you," he breathed in her ear while dancing behind her. She had to gulp the last of her drink down before she convinced herself to walk off.

"Don't talk," she ordered as she turned around to face the booth, which also meant facing Blaine. She looked up at the small brunette who was completely wrapped up in her own setting. Chloe shook her hair a little, knowing her bright red locks were good for grabbing anyones attention, when Beca finally looked out into the crowd. Not directly at Chloe first, but after scanning she finally locked eyes with the small DJ. If Beca felt anything when their eyes met, she hid it well. Chloe felt like an idiot, going out of her way to make this small girl jealous when, apparently, she didn't feel anything for her. Chloe tried to walk off, when Blaine grabbed her by her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he half hissed, half slurred in Chloe's face.

"Let go of me, Blaine," she ordered. Blaine's grip loosened but he didn't quite let her go. Feeling the sudden absence of pressure, Chloe yanked her arm away from the blonde haired boy and stalked off back to the bar.

"Another Rum and Coke," she said to the bartender. He handed her the drink after carefully thinking it over. Chloe didn't know how long she'd been in the club, but it must not have been that long, judging by the way she was downing her drinks and the look the bartender was giving her. _Fuck it, _she thought, _I've had a shitty day and I deserve a drink._ After she finished her fourth Coke, she decided she would dance again. This time, without the green eyed douche bag. Chloe let the music carry her away, everything a little blurry, but that's fine. It just adds to the fun, right? She wasn't quite sure when Fat Amy and Stacy decided to dance along side her but she didn't really care. Everything was alright. The music was perfect (even if the person producing it was half the reason she drank) and her new little sisters surrounded her. She couldn't tell if they were feeling quite as good as she was but they looked to be enjoying themselves none the less.

"I'm kinda sweaty. I think I'm gonna go sit down," Chloe slurred to the two girls beside her.

"Want us to come with?" They both said in unison, which sober Chloe would have found a little creepy, but drunk Chloe was loving it. She ended up laughing hysterically over to a private booth that no one was occupying - even if they were, it wouldn't have stopped her. As she plopped into an oversized, leather couch she couldn't help but think that she had a glass in her hand earlier. _Not my problem. _Chloe felt herself floating in and out of consciousness, when there was a heavy presence on top of her.

"What're you doing?" she heard herself mumble.

"Shh. It's ok, baby," she heard his cold voice in her ear.

"No, Blaine," she tried her best to annunciate each syllable. He didn't say anything, just trailed sloppy kisses down her neck.

"Stop," she whispered, a little more sober when she finally figure out what was going on.

"You weren't saying that last time," he breathed in her ear again, heading down her collarbone. God, she hated him so much. Every nerve in her body was screaming. She tried to push him off but he was a good size bigger than she. Chloe began to feel herself losing breath, her lungs screaming for air. She tried to scream, but the air failed to make a whimper. Suddenly, the body on top of her fell limp, and Chloe blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I totally understand if you all hate me for dragging this out as long as I have. I have no excuse other than life getting in the way, coupled with my knack for procrastination. **

Chloe shot upright before realizing it, her hair plastered with sweat. _At least I didn't remember it this time,_ she thought to herself, thinking about the nightmare that constantly haunted her dreams. Her head pounded as she tried to remember what happened last night, let alone where she was. _Wait.. Where am I? _She could feel the panic rise in her chest. _In... Out..._ She repeated to herself as she tried to control her breathing. _My medicine... Where are my pills? _ Before Chloe could open her mouth to scream, the door opened to a small brunette, expertly balancing two cups of coffee, a white paper sack and her room keys.

"Mornin'," Beca called to a wide eyed Chloe who still hadn't figured out what exactly was happening. She felt her chest squeeze tighter, either because she was about to have a full blown panic attack or how good Beca looked in her baggy sweat pants and tight tank top, showing off her slim stomach and hip bones.

"You okay there, Red?" the brunette obviously noticed the panicked state Chloe was in.

"I don't really know.." Chloe trailed off, still trying to figure out where she was and why Beca was here.

"Well, I got you some coffee and medicine. I figured you have a pretty good sized headache this morning," Beca replied, making her way over to the desk just behind Chloe's head, shoving the blankets and pillow under the bed as she did so. Chloe took in her surroundings as the young girl started to rummage through the white sack. It was obviously Beca's dorm room, just by the way the wall was lined with old posters of The Beatles, Red Hot Chili Peppers and a couple of others that Chloe didn't recognize. Not to mention the mass equipment that managed to take up the entire desk.

"Here," Beca interrupted Chloe's thought process as she shoved a few pills into her hand and a bottle of water.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"So... What exactly happened last night?" Chloe queried after an awkward silence as Beca just sat by her desk, looking out the window.

"I don't know," Beca shrugged, "I saw you with some guy, you stumbled into a VIP room and he followed. I found him on top of you and smashed a bottle to his head." Beca stated as if it happened all the time, never making eye contact with the red head. Chloe just stared at the young girl in horror, her memories still a blur, but she saw Blaine on top of her. Well, felt him really. And felt the way his lips sloppily planted kisses on her body. Chloe shuddered at the thought.

"Thank you," she whispered once again to the brunette.

"No need," she said, finally looking at Chloe, "though I don't think your friend is gonna be too happy."

"He's not a friend." Chloe stated bluntly.

"Sure looked like you two knew each other pretty well on the dance floor."

"I don't have to explain myself to you," she replied angrily as she stood, about to head for the door when her hangover hit her full force, practically knocking her out with pain. Chloe felt her body hit the floor and soon a pair of hands on the back of her neck and underneath her knees.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" Beca smirked, picking Chloe up with ease and putting her back on the bed, "you aren't going anywhere, Red."

"It's Chloe," she half shouted with anger, then immediately regretted the action as a new wave of pain ripped through her, "ugh. I need to call Aubrey."

"Oh, don't worry. I've got it all taken care of." Chloe looked up to meet the eyes of the young girl. She was still pissed about last night (what she remembered, anyways) but she knew she should be grateful that Beca came to her rescue and apparently had it all 'taken care of.'

"You mean to talked to Aubrey? How? When?"

"Easy, easy," Beca said as she sat down next to Chloe, "You're phone was going crazy last night, so I answered it."

"You did WHAT?!" The redhead screamed before wincing in pain, falling back down on the bed.

"God you're dramatic," Beca whispered, "It was your friend, Aubrey. After I hit the guy with the bottle he passed out and I had to call security. We ended up having to get him an ambulance because of the blood, but I told them I would keep an eye on you. You weren't hurt or anything, just obliterated.

"We pretty much had to shut the club down. I guess your friends saw me carrying you out and that's when your phone blew up. I told Aubrey that you'd be fine at my place, she was reluctant at first but I'm pretty sure she was hammered, so I didn't have to fight her too long."

"She just let me stay at a strangers?" Chloe looked down at the bedsheets before finishing, "that little bitch! I mean, she doesn't even know you! You could've had your way with me or something. She doesn't even know where you live for fuck sake! All because I snapped at her, and it wasn't even a big deal! Oh, she's gonna get it when I get home. I pray to sweet baby Jesus that-"

"Chloe!" Beca yelled, cutting Chloe short of just exactly what she was going to pray.

"I don't have to get you drunk to have my way with you," the brunette winked.

"Really? Out of all that, _that's_ what you picked up on," Chloe turning a deep red with anger and a hint of embarrassment, "I need to go home."

"Okay," Beca moved from the bed reluctantly as she gathered what seemed to be Chloe's attire from last night.

"Did you undress me?" Chloe asked incredulously, looking down to see she was in short pajama shorts and a black tank top.

"Maaaaaybe..." Beca turned around, quirking an eyebrow at the redhead. Suddenly, Chloe felt very, _very_ exposed as she took the bed sheet and brought it to her shoulders, trying to cover every inch of exposed skin.

"I'm kidding! Jesus, don't you know what sarcasm is?" Beca replied, seeing how uncomfortable she had made Chloe, "although, it is kinda fun to make you blush."

"My face is red because I'm pissed. Trust me, it takes more than that to make _me_ blush," _Two could play this game. _Chloe felt a triumphant wave course through her veins as the brunettes eyes widened and turned around quickly to pick up the redheads clothes.

"Here," she said, handing the neatly folded pile with her phone to Chloe, "do you want me to walk you to your place. You know, just in case some one needs a good smashin' with a bottle or something," the brunette asked, playing off her genuine concern for Chloe with a little sarcasm. Chloe just rolled her eyes as she took her clothes and phone.

"Fine. But I'm not taking the walk of shame, so I'll be wearing your clothes." Beca just laughed as Chloe's serious expression never changed talking about the 'walk of shame'.

"After you m'lady." Chloe smiled as Beca opened the door to her dorm, bent down and swept her arm across her body.

"How gracious of you," the redhead chided, countering Beca's motions with a curtsey of her own and walked out the door.

The walk to Chloe's apartment was much shorter than the redhead would have liked; filled with comfortable silence, but silence nonetheless. Something Chloe was never a huge fan of. Silence always meant thought. Thought never meant anything good, not in Chloe's own mind anyways.

"I never got to properly thank you," she blurted out.

"For what?" the brunette with genuine curiosity.

"For saving me, I guess. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't smashed that bottle over Blaine," Chloe shuddered again as the fogged memory played in her head.

"Oh," Beca paused, looking anywhere but the redheads eyes, "you're welcome."

"But I have to ask, why did you follow him into that room?"

"I uh..." The brunette blushed.

"Hmm?"

"Ugh. Fine... I was jealous, okay? I don't remember why exactly I followed him into that room but I heard you say stop and he didn't. That's when I freaked. I couldn't imagine someone taking advantage of someone else, let alone taking advantage of _you._ I mean, you had like half the bottle of Rum and-"

"What?" Chloe questioned.

"What do you mean what?" Beca spat back, still heated from the events of last night.

"Were you keeping tabs on me?" Chloe asked incredulously yet flattered.

"What? No... I was just.. just..." Beca fumbled again as a deep blush creeped into her cheeks.

"You _were!_ I'm flattered, really. I just don't think I'm your type," Chloe winked as they walked up the stairs to her third floor apartment.

"I think you're exactly my type," Beca sincerely countered. Chloe couldn't help but stop as the words left the younger girls lips. She pushed herself closer to Beca, trying to read the look on her face as she did so.

"Did we sleep together last night?"

"Oh God," Beca rolled her eyes as she pulled away from the redhead, "can you not be serious for five minutes? No, we didn't sleep together last night. We didn't even sleep in the same bed. Did you not notice the blankets on the ground? I like to believe that chivalry is still alive, ya know." Chloe felt a pang of guilt thinking the young girl might have taken advantage of her inebriated state.

"Why didn't you call?" Chloe blurted before actually thinking what she was asking. Beca had an exhausted look before a smirk played across her lips.

"Absence makes the heart grow founder." She winked.

"That may be true," Chloe started, taking a small step forward, leaning closer to Beca's face, almost brushing the young girls lips as she moved her head to the DJs ear and whispered, "but I'm more for_ physical_ contact." Taking a small step back, she saw the brunettes cheeks flare and left the young girl with a wink as she disappeared into her apartment.

"AUBREY MARIE POSEN," Chloe yelled as soon as she walked through the apartment door, not giving a damn if the blonde was as hungover as she was. The adrenaline coursing through her veins was enough to make a damned elephant jump The Great Wall.

"You get your ass out of that bed right now!" She yelled again, pulling the covers completely off her roommate. Aubrey just moaned and shuddered from the loss of heat.

"Whaaat," she groaned, reaching for the sheets before Chloe jumped on top of her, "the hell are you doing, Chlo?"

"Why did you just let me leave with Beca?!" The redhead shouted, still firmly planted on top of her friend.

"I didn't think it was that big a deal! You clung to her as if your life depended on it!" The blonde shouted back using her arms to try and pry the redhead off of her. Chloe expertly pinned Aubrey's arms under her shins as she sat on her best friend.

"What do you mean I clung to her? I don't even remember leaving with her!"

"I saw you walk out with her. You're arm wrapped around her shoulder and hers on your waist! I tried to talk to you but I couldn't get through all the people. You both were gone before I could say anything, so I tried to call you, almost fifty times before the dwarf finally picked up! She said some stuff happened but that she would take good care of you. Also; that you were _completely _shitfaced and passed out in her car already. That's why I didn't wanna go to the club last night, Chloe," Aubrey's tone suddenly fell, "I know you. I know how you get when the nightmares are so vivid. I just wanted you to be safe." Chloe felt her heart sink at the look on Aubrey's face - concern with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry. I should've known you were just looking out for me," Chloe confessed as she rolled off the blonde, laying on her side propped up by her elbow, "I just needed to forget, you know?"

"There are better ways to cope with things other than alcohol, Chloe."

"Yes, mom," the redhead joked, nudging Aubrey.

"I love you," Chloe whispered.

"What's not to love?" the smaller girl slapped the blondes arm, "ouch!"

"Say it back!"

"Fine, fine. I love you too. But only on your good days."

"So, all the time?" Chloe chided as she got out of her roommates bed.

"Are you going to tell me exactly what happened last night?" Aubrey asked just before the redhead reached her door. Chloe felt herself sigh as the exhaustion finally hit once the adrenaline of the mornings events pulled her out of her high.

"I don't really remember too much," she started, "long story short, Blaine tried to have sex with me. I kept saying no, trying to push him off but I was too drunk. I just remember feeling him collapse on top of me, then I blacked out. Turns out, Beca smashed a beer bottle over his head, knocking him out." Chloe turned around to see a silent Aubrey, bringing her hands up to her eyes to wipe away a tear that escaped.

"Don't cry, Bree." The redhead made her way back to her roommates bed as she sat down and held the taller woman as she shuddered with the weight of unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry," she finally whispered, pulling away from Chloe, "If I hadn't been so caught up in my own emotions, I would've been there to make sure you were okay. To make sure nothing happened to you. I'm a terrible friend," Aubrey finished.

"Well, I don't exactly make it easy, you know," Chloe smiled at her and felt the blonde relax as she let a small smile play across her lips.

"That's for damn sure," the blonde replied with a laugh as she hugged her best friend.

"Now, get out of here so I can sleep!" Aubrey playfully shoved the redhead off the bed. Chloe just laughed as she headed for the door before Aubrey stopped her once again.

"I love you, Chloe," the redhead heard her friend say as she passed the threshold of her bedroom door.

"I love you too, Bree."

Chloe wouldn't deny that she was utterly exhausted from the previous nights events, coupled with what had just taken place in the past hour. _How do you manage to get yourself into these situations, Beale?_ She sighed as she took both bottles from the kitchen cabinet and poured the contents into her hand. A small, oblong shaped blue pill alongside a circled white pill. Chloe tossed them back with ease, she was used to the pills so much that she rarely needed water to help them down her throat. As she walked into her room, the first thing on her mind was charging her phone. _What the hell am I supposed to do without my ceeellllphone, _she laughed to herself as she quoted a movie, long since forgotten. The redhead watched as the signature apple popped up letting her know the charge was complete enough to power itself on. All of a sudden, her phone buzzed, signaling she had received a message.

_Hey. What're you doing later?_

Chloe's heart skipped a beat as the contacts name read, _Beca Mitchell (DJ extraordinaire)_

_Nothing. What's up? :)_

The reply came just as quick as she had sent it.

_I was wondering if you would accompany me to this little shindig I'm being dragged to_

_Beca Mitchell, are you asking me on a date? ;)_

_Only if you say yes. If not, this never happened_

Chloe couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach as she squirmed around in her bed from excitement

_Of course, Beca Mitchell, DJ extraordinaire. I would love to go on a date with you :)_

_Do you always put smiley's in your messages?_

_Always :)_


	4. Chapter 4

"So, are you gonna tell me what's really going on?" Aubrey looked at Chloe with her signature I-know-you're-not-telling-me-something-so-you-migh t-as-well-spill-it look as Chloe peaked her head around the bathroom door.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh for Christ sake, Chlo, I'm not an idiot. And, by the way your room looks, I'd say you're going on a date," Aubrey replied as she picked up the closest article of clothing, dropping it immediately once she realized it was a one of Chloe's skimpier pairs of lingerie. Chloe slowly walked around the bathrooms frame before she met the eyes of her blonde friend, her shoulder leaning against the door frame and her arms wrapped around one another. The redhead just stared at Aubrey, taking in her reaction to the silence, slightly flinching as the blondes eyebrows rose as if to say, _I'm waiting._ Chloe just scratched the back of her neck as she took a deep breath.

"I'm pretty sure it's a date but I didn't wanna tell you 'cause I didn't know how you'd take it and I didn't want you to be freaked out 'cause I might be into girls and -"

"Chloe, take a breath." Aubrey stood from the redheads bed, a slight smile playing across her lips at how flustered her best friend was. "You have this bad habit of not breathing when you're anxious."

"So, you're okay with this?" Chloe asked, refusing to make eye contact with Aubrey, scared of seeing rejection or worse: hate.

"Chlo, you're my best friend. I kinda figured you played for the other team a while back." Chloe feigned a shocked expression as she brought her hand to her chest.

"I'm not playing for the other team," she said in her best mock appalled voice she could muster, "I like to think of it as testing the waters."

"Yeah, like you 'tested the waters' with that girl from your chemistry lab? Or how about the one you practically had eye sex with the entire time we were at the library last week. What about the time -"

"I get it," Chloe interrupted, half embarrassed she was so obvious with her sex life; the other half astounded that Aubrey paid attention to it, "I can't believe you noticed in the library though. I totes thought I was being super sneaky." Aubrey had to laugh at the oblivion that surrounded Chloe on a daily basis. Let's face it, Chloe could walk through a nuclear war zone and think it be the Wal-Mart parking lot (not that there's much difference, but that's not the issue here). Chloe was oblivious to the obvious and painfully observant to the unapparent. Don't ask how, the redhead was a conundrum wrapped in a riddle.

"Yeah, you were about as subtle as a gun," Aubrey deadpanned as both girls laughed.

"I don't know what to wear!" The redhead blurted out as she walked back to the bed and sprawled across it.

"It's just Thursday, Chlo."

"Yeah, but then tomorrows Friday, then Friday night. The next thing I know, Beca is at the front door and I'm still clueless as to what I'm going to wear."

"You can always go in your birthday suit. I'm sure the little alt freak wouldn't mind," Aubrey winked. Chloe couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm only laughing because every time you wink it looks like you're having an aneurysm." Aubrey looked down at Chloe with a bit of a scrunched up face and a small smile.

"Well, you obviously don't know what an aneurysm is because I highly doubt I have a 'blood filled, ballon-like bulge' every time I wink."

"Nope, pretty sure that's what I was going for," Chloe looked up at her best friend, still smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"Just wear some tight jeans and this cute sweater," Aubrey - deciding to get back to the task at hand rather than have Chloe pester her on her winking skills - picked up the form fitting black sweater. "She did say it was going to be outside, right?"

"Yeah. I don't know, Bree. You don't think it's too casual?"

"Oh for God sake, I bet all she's gonna wear is some old, worn out bands shirt with her skinny jeans and those God awful boots. I'm pretty sure you could wear a paper towel and still out-dress her." Chloe rolled her eyes as she grabbed the sweater Aubrey was dangling from her fingertips.

"It's not about 'out-dressing her,'" Chloe mocked, "I just want to impress her, that's all."

"Chloe," Aubrey took a small step towards her best friend as she laid both hands on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes, "You don't have to dress up to impress her. You're already beautiful."

"Aubrey Posen, are you hitting on me?" Chloe smirked as Aubrey broke all contact with the redhead.

"In your dreams, Beale," she winked, briskly walking out of Chloe's room.

"If you keep winking, you're gonna give yourself a hernia!" the redhead yelled after her.

"That still doesn't make sense!"

"Chloe!" A voice screamed as she ran down the hallway. She looked behind her, only to see the flames catching up. There weren't any doors; not like there usually are. Just one extremely long hallway that seemed to be ending? She couldn't tell. The smoke was starting to affect her eyesight, when she was suddenly met with then end of the hallway. She could make out the frame of a door as she sprinted, feeling the heat of the flames nip at her neck. Once Chloe reached the end of the hall, she flung the door open, just to be met by more flames surrounding a bed with a small figure on it. Her heart sank seeing the lifeless body as she took a step closer. The young girls back was facing Chloe, clothes covered in black from the smoke and ripped from head to toe. The brown of her hair was barely recognizable through the smoke that filled the room. The heat was completely absent, yet she clearly saw the flames as she reached the end of the bed. The small figure turned around slowly; eyes shut tight, the features on her face absent of emotion. Chloe couldn't recognize the small girl at first until she opened her eyes, revealing the deep, ocean-like blue color.

"_Beca?_"

**I know it's short but bare with me here. I was actually going to make this into one extremely long chapter, but decided against it once I kept writing. The next chapter is almost done. Hopefully it'll be up by this weekend, considering I get time off work. Reviews always help and are more than welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe woke up drenched in sweat - again. As she rolled over, the offending red numbers of her alarm clock read 9:15. She struggled to free herself of the sheet that had wrapped securely around her body multiple times. _Oh God, it must've been a bad one last night, _she thought to herself once the sheet fell back on the bed. As hard as she tried, Chloe couldn't remember what exactly the nightmare was about. Obviously the fire, but something just felt different this time. Not that she didn't feel the despair of actually having to get up and partake in every day life every time she had the nightmare, but this time, there was just something different. Almost like the feeling of... loss? Not that she was a stranger to that feeling either, but she felt an ache in her chest she hadn't felt in years. Chloe just tried to shake the feeling off; going down to the kitchen to grab her medicine and a bowl of cereal before a shower. Today was a big day, after all.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Aubrey's voice rang out from the front of their apartment.

"Morning," Chloe mumbled in response.

"Awe, is someone not quite awake yet?" The blonde replied with a swift slap on the ass that Chloe immediately responded to, jumping in reaction to the firm hit.

"I haven't even had my coffee yet, Posen," Chloe dryly countered as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and made her way over to the cupboard to grab a cup.

"You know, maybe if you got up an ran with me, you'd be more of a morning person."

"I sweat so much at night that I don't even need to run," Chloe didn't mean for it to come off so serious, the last thing she needed from anyone was pity.

"Another one?" Aubrey asked, concern lacing over all four syllables.

"Yeah, I just don't remember it though."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Maybe. I just feel different this morning. I can't quite put my finger on it..." Chloe trailed off as she stirred her creamer in to the overflowing coffee mug.

"Is it because of your date? Maybe you're just excited and nervous and have a hard time sorting through the emotions."

"I'm not twelve, Bree," Chloe said with a smile, "But thank you for your psychoanalysis."

"That's still not the right word," Aubrey laughed as walked down the hall and to the shower.

"Nobody gives a damn about the English language anymore!"

Chloe spent the rest of the day lounging about her apartment (because who needs classes on a Friday?) stressing about her date. She knew she was over thinking everything, which always made things worse, but she couldn't help it; there was just something about the brunette that got to Chloe. She hardly even knew the young girl, yet she was completely captivated by everything she was. A DJ (extraordinaire, apparently), an obvious smooth talker and an all around mystery. Chloe loved a good mystery, hence; all the Nancy Drew tucked away deep in her closet. As she lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, she still couldn't help the feeling that lingered throughout the day from earlier that morning. Although, most of it had subsided, there was still that small pang of loss that would catch her off guard.

"Aren't you gonna get ready?" Aubrey's voice cut through her cloud of thoughts. "It's almost six."

"Oh _shit,_" Chloe jumped off the bed and headed to the shower.

As she pulled the towel around her body; she opened the door to her room, noticing a set of clothes already laid out for her with matching accessories and a few pairs of shoes to choose from.

"Bree! Did you set my clothes out?" Chloe called down the hall.

"That would be me," a small figure peered out from her closet as Chloe turned around. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she noticed the half naked redhead before her and suddenly found the ceiling fan extremely interesting.

"Awe, is someone not comfortable with nudity?" Chloe questioned as she sauntered over the the pile of clothes that had been neatly laid out for her. Looking back over her shoulder to the young brunette, she could see a small blush creep into her cheeks.

"You're the one who should be uncomfortable right now. I mean, you're practically naked in front of a perfect stranger."

"I'm pretty confident," she paused, making sure Beca was looking before she continued, "about all this," she finished by running her over her barely covered body, making the brunette blush furiously.

"You should be," she whispered.

"What was that?"

"What? Uh... nothing. I think I'm just gonna wait outside." Seeing Beca this flustered had a huge impact on Chloe. Just having enough power over the DJ to make her stutter, stumble and blush her way through every sentence drove the redhead insane.

"Okay, but you're gonna be missing a show," she said slowly and deliberately, adding a wink for good measure.

"Oh God," was all that Chloe heard as the door shut tightly behind Beca. _This is going to be fun._

As Chloe made her way down the hall and into the living room, she saw Beca sitting on the couch across from a very stern looking Aubrey. _Oh no._ As soon as she entered the room, the tension about knocked her over. Saying you could 'cut the tension with a knife,' is a complete understatement. It would take more like a chainsaw to cut through the metaphorical fog that seemed to weigh heavy in the air. Chloe cleared her throat and shot Aubrey a glare before Beca could turn around.

"Wow. You look amazing," Beca complimented as she stood from the couch.

"Why, thank you. Some weird alt girl picked out my outfit, so..." Chloe let her sentence trail off as she smiled sweetly to the young brunette.

"Girls gotta sense of style; I'll give her that," Beca deadpanned. Chloe saw Aubrey roll her eyes as she stood from the chair. Beca glanced over at the blonde before locking eyes with Chloe.

"You ready, m'lady?" The DJ asked as she walked over to Chloe, holding her left arm out as she bowed lightly.

"Always so gentlemanly," Chloe replied as she took the brunettes arm in her right hand and lead them to the door.

"I'll be back later, Bree! Don't bother waiting up!" the redhead yelled as they crossed the threshold of the door frame.

"Didn't plan on it!"

"Your friend doesn't like me very much," Beca said as she opened the passengers side door for Chloe and helped her out. They had pulled into the parking lot of what looked to be the amphitheater. The car ride was filled with semi-comfortable silence and Chloe's constant nagging. _Are we there yet? Where are you taking me? If you plan on slipping me a roofie tonight, I wouldn't try it. I have a straw that changes colors if I'm about to drink something drugged._ Okay, so the last one wasn't completely true, but Chloe didn't like silence and Beca wasn't budging on where exactly she was taking the redhead.

"Aubrey? Oh, don't worry about her. She's just a little over protective. What exactly did she say to you?" Chloe asked, taking Beca's offered hand and practically leapt out of the car.

"How she's the spawn of the Devil himself, and if I hurt you she'll have no problem sucking my soul and sending me to the ninth ring of hell," Beca said cooly as she lead Chloe to where all the noise was coming from. The redhead couldn't help but laugh at the young woman. Her sarcasm soaked through almost every word uttered in every sentence.

"She's not that bad," Chloe said in between giggles.

"Says the girl you tried to seduce me with her Devils spawn roommate in the next room."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," the redhead whispered into Beca's ear, sending a visible shiver throughout her body. Chloe laughed as she saw the good bumps start to appear on the young girls arms, loving how her simple words obviously had an effect on the DJ. "So, what exactly is this thing?"

Beca took a deep breath before answering. "It's aca-initiation night."

"Wait, like A Cappella?"

"Nope. Adult Children of Alcoholics. This is where my people are," Beca said sarcastically as she spread both of her arms wide, standing at the top of the amphitheater and looking down. Mostly everyone had a cup or bottle in their hand, either dancing to the music or sitting around socializing. Chloe looked back up at Beca. "You're kidding, right?"

Beca couldn't help but laugh at the obvious change in expression as Chloe looked back up at her. "Yes, it's A Cappella." What Beca wasn't expecting was the squeal of delight that passed Chloe's lips.

"I love watching them!"

"Wait, you actually _enjoy_ A Cappella?" Beca couldn't help but let the bitterness of her tone seep through.

"Of course, silly! Don't you? I mean, you're the one who joined."

"Let's just say it wasn't of my own free will," Beca looked back down to the crowd of people gathered around the front of the theatre with a somber expression. Chloe noticed the change in Beca's demeanor (because if you couldn't, then you're obviously Helen Keller) and decided not to press the issue. She reached down and grabbed Beca's hand; the younger girl looked up at Chloe with a genuine smile.

"We're gonna have a good time, I promise," Chloe said as she tugged on Beca's hand. The young DJ took a deep breath and lead Chloe the rest of the way down to the throng of people. By the looks of everyone there; the party had been going on for some time. There was a computer hooked up to a couple of speakers, just loud enough for everyone in the theatre to hear, but not loud enough for someone to call the cops over. From what Chloe could tell, there was a lot of underaged drinking. Not that she minded, because hell, she did it too.

"Chloe?" The redhead recognized the voice before she saw their face.

"Oh my God, Stacy?" As she turned around, she was met with her taller, brunette friend. "What're you doing here?"

"A party's a party, babe!" _Of course it is _

"Are you in an A Cappella group?" Chloe asked.

"No, but do you see that guy over there," Stacy pointed to a tall blond boy who caught them staring and winked. "I'm totally hitting that tonight." Chloe couldn't help but laugh because she practically heard Fat Amy's words fall right out of Stacy's mouth.

"You've been hanging around Fat Amy too much, Stac," Stacy shot both Chloe and Beca a sly smile before sauntering off to the blond.

"What the hell just happened?" Beca asked as soon as Stacy was out of ear shot.

"Oh, she's one of the girls that pledged this year. Her and this other girl, Fat Amy. Well, I mean, there were more that pledged but they're my favorites," Chloe confessed as Beca just stared at her with a smile plastered to her face. "Oh, I bet you're wondering why I called her Fat Amy. It's not because she's big! Well, I mean she is but -"

"You're cute when you ramble," Beca interrupted, not breaking eye contact with the redhead beside her. "Plus, I know who Fat Amy is. She's in my Philosophy class. She's kinda hard to miss," Beca said. Chloe raised both her eyebrows in shock at what the freshman just said. "Oh no! I didn't mean like that! I just meant she was loud and funny. Oh, God. I just made myself sound like a total ass. I can't believe I-"

"Hey," Chloe said as she pulled Beca's chin up so she could meet the young girls eyes. "You're cute when you ramble," she winked.

The DJ just rolled her eyes. "You can't steal my moves, Beale. You aren't that suave."

"I'll show you suave," Chloe whispered into Beca's ear and, for the second time that night, visibly made the younger girl shudder.

"Beca! Good to see you finally made it!" Chloe's head snapped around to see a fairly attractive blonde snake her hand around Beca's waist and pull the girl in for a hug. The DJ simply patted the young girls back and stepped away. "And you brought a friend." The girl looked briefly over Chloe then back to Beca.

"Um.. Yeah. Chloe this is Sarah. Sarah, Chloe." Chloe stuck her hand out for the girl to shake. Sarah took the offered hand with reluctance and eyed Chloe up and down. The redhead couldn't help but pull her brows together in a questioning look.

"Nice to meet you," Sarah said curtly before returning her attention to Beca. "I'm so glad you decided to come. You're lucky you weren't kidnapped; they put this bag over my head and everything!" She finished in horrified expression. Chloe could tell this girl was all about herself, from the way she talked like she was from The Valley to the God awful outfit she was wearing. No one wears a damn poncho in the middle of September, and those leggings she had on were NOT flattering to anything she had on. The redhead internally rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I just got lucky then," Beca replied, turning back to Chloe. "You wanna get a drink?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied grabbing Beca's hand, "It was really nice to meet you, Sariah was it?"

"Sarah," the young blonde spat as Beca led them to the keg.

"You're awful," she said to the redhead as she turned her around to face the brunette with a sly smile.

"Well, she started it!"

"I'm finishing it," Beca whispered into Chloe's ear as she handed her a red cup full of the amber liquid. Chloe felt her body shutter as the brunettes breath hit the outer shell of her ear.

"So, how'd you meet her?"

"Hm?" Beca hummed, looking up at Chloe.

"How'd you meet Sarah." She repeated.

"Oh, we were both waiting to audition for the groups and we just talked. No big deal." Chloe couldn't help the pang of jealously that hit her chest.

"Are y'all in the same group?"

"No. She ended up in the Barden Bellas. They're kinda like Nazis, I'm pretty sure." Beca deadpanned.

"And what about you? What group are you in?"

"The BU Harmonics. They sing a little too much Madonna for my taste but whatever. I don't plan on doing too much." Chloe glanced up and noticed the glare that Sarah was sending her way. She just winked and gave Beca her full attention once again.

"She obviously wants your body." Beca chuckled at the bitterness of Chloe's tone.

"She does, doesn't she." Chloe slapped the brunettes arm, "I was just kidding!" she said as she rubbed her arm. "It's not like I'm even attracted to her. I'd much rather be here with you." Beca finished, grabbing Chloe's hand and lightly kissing it.

"You're such a sweet talker," the redhead deadpanned, entwining their fingers.

"I am, aren't I?" Beca smirked.

"And so humble." Chloe watched as Beca looked out into the throng of aca-people dancing (drunkenly) and bursting into song.

"I love this song!" Chloe blurted as she recognized the chords to one of her favorite songs, "we have to dance!" Beca rolled her eyes and reluctantly let the redhead lead her out to the middle of the crowd on the dance floor.

_Get me up and get me out _

_Running in the city with a brand new sound _

Chloe started to sing, catching the eyes of everyone in the middle of the dance floor. Wrapping her hands around the brunettes waste; she continued.

_They got it figured out_

_Burning up in smoke, talking slow as they spin around _

The redhead wasn't surprised when a few other voices started to chime in to the song, taking up the electric guitars high pitched whine and beat of the drum.

_Your mind is drowning in the blood red wine _

_Intoxicated with the violet lights _

_Meet me in the middle of a crowded line tonight _

Then, as if on cue, everyone took up their own parts. Adding their own harmony and beats to the already upbeat song, as Chloe danced around Beca; who stood stiff as a board.

_Cause it's a slow dance night _

_Everybody out there wasting time _

"Come on, Beca! Sing!" Chloe yelled over the noise. "You're in an A Capella group, you better get used to this stuff!" Beca took a deep breath and forced back a smile.

_It's a slow dance night _

_Everybody out there, everybody out there _

_oooh ooooh oooh_

The DJ couldn't help but burst into song (because who could deny that cute, pouty face Chloe does). Chloe continued to dance around Beca, until the brunette put her hands on the older girls hips and brought her closer, whispering the lyrics into Chloe's ear.

_Come on and let it out (let it out) _

_Loosen up the collar on the night you found _

_Let's take it underground _

_Nevermind the world on the outside is shutting down _

Chloe felt the world slow down around her as she pulled back from Beca, looking deep into her eyes. The music was just a dull hum by now; her eyes flickering from the DJs lips back up to her eyes. It was just her and Beca, staring into each others eyes. Slowly, she leaned in, ignoring the adrenaline that wanted to push her forward as fast as humanly possible. Chloe closed her eyes, anticipation coursing through her entire being. _Play it cool, Beale. Should I go open mouth or light peck? Light peck defini-_

"Ow," Chloe was interrupted by Beca's head hitting her own, causing her to pull back and rub her forehead. Bringing her back to reality as the music grew louder, she realized they were still in the middle of the dance floor.

"Oops," Sarah said as she sent a sly smile Chloe's way before she sauntered off in the opposite direction.

"Did that bitch just hip check you?" Chloe asked incredulously as she glared off in Sarah's direction. Beca couldn't help but laugh.

"We could go to my place. That is, if you want. I mean, my roommate won't be there and I didn't really wa-" Beca was interrupted by Chloe's finger.

"You're cute when you ramble," Chloe winked as she grabbed Beca's hand and lead her out of the amphitheater.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe found herself back in the familiar dorm room as Beca closed the door behind them, except this time there wasn't the fogginess of a hangover leering over her. She noticed the smaller things about the room she hadn't before, like how her room was a clusterfuck of organized chaos. From little knick knacks that graced her desk (where there was room) to the posters of bands ranging from Classic Rock to modern day Alternative. What caught her eye, was the massive collection of vinyl records taking up most of the shelf space above her bed. Chloe shouldn't be surprised, given Beca's interests, but she couldn't help but gawk at the collection.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Beca's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Very," she whispered, still looking over the records. Chloe climbed on the bed and with careful fingers, rolled them along the spines of their covers. Most were worn with ratted and torn edges, but others were almost like new. She slowly pulled one of the records off the shelf as she looked over the title.

_Josh Abbot Band LP_

"Who're they?" Chloe asked as she flipped the record over to Beca, showing her the album cover, raising her eyebrows.

"Josh Abbot Band? You've seriously never heard of them?" the brunette asked, staring at Chloe incredulously.

"Would I be asking if I have?"

"You're a feisty one," Beca laughed as she took the record from Chloe and walked over to the small record player; carefully placing it atop the newer model and letting the music fill the air. "Well, since you obviously don't know any good country music..." Beca trailed off as Chloe heard a soft, melodic strum of a guitar, before the hum of a harmonica took over.

"Would you care to dance, Miss Beale?" Beca asked, stretching her hand out to the redhead. Chloe smiled shyly and obliged, taking the offered hand with her right. Before she could protest, Beca gracefully spun the redhead around a few times before stopping her with her right hand firmly placed on Chloe's hip.

_Well it's late tonight_

_And I see the look in your eyes_

Beca sang softly as she effortlessly guided Chloe back and forth, keeping their hands intertwined, with her free hand on the small of Chloe's back.

"I didn't know you could dance like this," she whispered, her arm draped behind Beca's neck.

"Do I get brownie points for it?" Beca smirked as she brought Chloe impossibly closer. There was an intimacy here that Chloe hadn't felt before. Sure, she'd gone to clubs and randomly pushed up against guys as they ground into each other; but this was different. The way the music was soft and sensual; how their bodies lightly grazed each other, rather than the rough contact Chloe was accustomed to. The way Beca sang to her; she could feel the passion the brunette conveyed by just the sound of her voice.

_And I touch your face_

_And you move with grace_

_And our lips collide, in a burning ride_

_With a warm embrace_

Chloe felt Beca's hand on her back tighten as the brunette's lips grazed the shell of the redheads ear, whispering the lyrics.

'_Cause_ _I wanna taste your skin_

_I wanna be let in _

_I wanna hold you and feel you_

_Like you've never been_

_And I wanna touch you there _

_I wanna kiss you here_

Beca placed her lips just behind Chloe's ear, ghosting them over the redheads jawline before reaching her lips, leaving them millimeters away before she began to sing again.

_And maybe, by the sunrise_

_We'll both come..._

_To our senses_

Chloe felt her eyes close in anticipation of Beca's lips on her own; until she was lightly pushed back as Beca, once again, spun her around the room effortlessly. The redhead was sent into a maze of surprisingly fast spins and twirls as Beca professionally maneuvered Chloe around the brunettes back, quickly grasping Chloe's hand before spinning her again. Beca then grabbed ahold of Chloe's other hand and the redhead was suddenly entangled in her own arms, her back firmly pressed against Beca's front. Chloe's arms criss-crossed over her own body, both hands still firmly held in Beca's, as she felt the brunette start to swing her hips. Feeling the heat between their bodies, Chloe quickly followed suit with the rhythm of the song and pace Beca had set when she felt the brunettes breath on the shell of her ear, breathily whispering the lyrics.

_As the heat of the moment slowly tears our clothes apart_

_And we begin to move_

_And I slowly surrender to _

_The beauty and seduction that embodies you_

'_Cause_ _I wanna taste your skin_

Chloe leaned her head back to rest on Beca's shoulder; bodies still pressed tightly together, swaying back and forth.

_I wanna be let in _

_I wanna hold you and feel you_

_Like you've never been_

_And I wanna touch you there _

_I wanna kiss you here_

The redhead felt Beca's lips lightly press into the crook of her neck, sending a heat wave through her entire body, settling in the pit of her stomach, and leaving the skin where the brunettes lips rested, burning. Chloe had lost herself in a daze of passion, her eyes fluttering closed, until Beca slowly and expertly untangled the redheads arms. Spinning her once and stopping Chloe abruptly, their lips ghosting over each others again. Chloe felt her heart pound in her chest and the ache in her lips, begging for Beca's. Then the brunette lifted her left hand above her head and tightened her free hand on the small of Chloe's back, dipping the redhead slowly, leaving their lips as close as possible without touching.

_And maybe, by the sunrise_

_We'll both come..._

_To our senses_

The song finished with Beca still hovering over Chloe. The brunette proceeded to lift Chloe to their upright positions, still staying close enough so that the redhead could feel Beca's breath on her lips. Her pants became rapid and uneven as Chloe noticed Beca's eyes darting from her lips and back up to Chloe. They stood in silence, still intertwined by their hands, until Beca took a deep breath.

"I really wanna kiss you right now," she whispered, not taking her eyes off Chloe's.

"What's stopping you," the redhead answered with a shaky breath of her own, when she felt Beca pull her in closer. Chloe was immediately met with the DJs lips and a surprising shock.

"Ouch," Chloe pulled back from the younger girl, her fingertips pressing where the electric current met her body. She looked back up at Beca who looked just as confused as Chloe felt.

"The universe is conspiring against me!" Beca huffed, throwing her arms up in the air, as she plopped herself down on her bed. Chloe couldn't help but smile at how cute the tiny DJ looked, pouting with her chin in her hands and elbows resting on her knees.

"I wouldn't quite say _that_," Chloe said as she straddled the younger girl. Beca smirked at Chloe while she rested her hands on the redheads thighs.

"It's my charm, isn't it?" she deadpanned, rubbing her hands up and down the redheads thighs. "I can't really blame you; I'm pretty irresistible." Beca shrugged.

"Okay, Modest Martha," Chloe replied sarcastically, shaking her head.

"Modest Martha?"

"Yeah, you know, like Debby Downer and Positive Polly?" she answered in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"You're lucky you're so cute," Beca said as she nuzzled her nose over the crook of Chloe's neck.

"I'm totes offended right now," Chloe moved to get off the brunette, but suddenly found Beca on top of her as she laid Chloe on her back, against the bed.

"Stay." Beca whispered, her eyebrows pulling together, waiting for some kind of hesitation from Chloe. The redhead felt herself relax underneath Beca, as the brunette tucked a stray strand of hair behind Chloe's ear. Beca let her fingers slowly trace just above the redheads brow, her eye's flickering to cerulean blue of Chloe's and then back to her task. Chloe tried to control her breathing, as Beca continued to let her fingers roam. Finally, Beca rested her trek of the girls features underneath Chloe's chin as she lightly gripped it. Chloe felt a burning sensation where Beca's nimble fingers had once lain; her heart rate picked up as she felt the DJ start the painstakingly slow journey to her lips. It's as if time, in that moment, didn't exist. She let her eyes flutter shut, anticipation pushing her over the edge as she finally met Beca's lips. Euphoria? Ecstasy? A combination of these? Chloe could not put into words the metaphorical (thank god) spark that she felt when her lips attached to Beca's: whose were surprisingly soft. She let herself smile voluntarily under Beca's lips, drinking in the taste of alcohol and strawberry chap stick. She never pegged Beca to be a strawberry kind of girl. Tasteless chap stick, maybe; but never strawberry. Chloe felt the brunette open her mouth and she quickly followed; deepening the kiss as their tongues danced along with each other. She ran her hand along the brunettes sides, feeling her shudder under her touch as Beca broke their earth shattering kiss.

"Feeling a little hands-y?" Beca muttered with a smirk as Chloe lay underneath her.

"You ask a lot of rhetorical questions, did you know that?" Chloe kept running her hands up and down the brunettes sides, loving the shudder it caused Beca every time she hit a sensitive spot.

"Do I?" Beca just laughed at her own response as she leaned in to kiss Chloe gently under her ear. The redhead couldn't deny the heat that she felt all around her body; almost like an internal flame, fanned by Beca's lips as she peppered feather light kisses around her neck. Chloe's breathing picked up and she felt the adrenaline, all of a sudden, coursing through her veins; she's _felt_ this heat before.

_Chloe flung open a door, just to be met by more flames surrounding a bed with a small figure on it. Her heart sank seeing the lifeless body as she took a step closer._

The redhead felt her chest heave in panic as her lungs gasped for air; eyes wide while Beca's lips were still pressed to her neck.

_The brown of her hair was barely recognizable through the smoke that filled the room. The heat was completely absent, yet she clearly saw the flames as she reached the end of the bed. _

Chloe looked down at Beca's long, tousled brown hair; gripping at the younger womans scalp with panic slowly creeping into her chest, clouding her vision.

_The small figure turned around slowly; eyes shut tight, the features on her face absent of emotion. Chloe couldn't recognize the small girl at first until she opened her eyes, revealing the deep, ocean-like blue color. _

"Beca?" Chloe choked out, holding back a sob as the memory of the semi-lifeless young brunette laid across a bed similar to the one she was on. Beca instantly jerked her head from Chloe's neck and furrowed her brows in concern at the panicked way Chloe had blurted her name. In a fit of panic, Chloe frantically threw her hands to the younger girls face, then back down to her clothes; making sure she wasn't seriously injured, grabbing onto the clothing and pulling the younger girl closer. _How can this be happening? Not now_. She desperately clung to Beca until the girls voice broke through.

"Chloe? Chloe, I'm right here. I've got you," Beca cooed as she wrapped her arms around the distraught redhead, holding her tighter as she tried to squirm out of her embrace. "It's okay. You're okay. Breathe." Chloe did as Beca asked and inhaled the younger girls perfume. Relief seeped over her as she slowly began her decent back to reality; Beca wasn't dying. Beca wasn't dying and she was right here, holding her.

"Tell me something," Chloe breathed out, shakily; trying to bring her from her panicked state. She felt the younger girls arms tense up.

"Uh..." Beca sat in silence for a moment before finally blurting out, "I have really small ears." Chloe felt her mood lighten as she loosened her grip. Her breathing became a little less erotic as she listened intently to Beca. "That's why I have those big ass headphones; because my ears are too small for the ear buds." The brunette laughed at her own little quirk which, in turn, made Chloe smile as well.

"Tell me something else," she whispered again, loosening her grip further, but not completely letting go. Chloe felt the younger girls head sway back in forth, almost like she was looking for something.

"I put on chap stick like an idiot. Like, most people just move the stick over their lips, but I move my lips over the stick. See...?" Beca grabbed the chap stick that sat on her shelf as Chloe sat up. The redhead couldn't help but giggle as Beca did exactly what she said; moving her lips around the chap stick while holding it still in her hand. The brunette scrunched her face as her eyes peered down at the chap stick; her lips moving over it repeatedly. First, the top lip; then, the bottom. Chloe shook her head as she laid back down next to Beca, throwing her left arm over the brunettes midsection.

"What else," she whispered, feeling the panic almost subside completely.

"Oh, um... Back in my hometown; I did these dancing contests. I don't mean to brag or anything, but I have medals." Chloe could practically hear the smirk playing across the brunettes lips.

"So, _that's _where you learned your sweet moves," she answered in a hoarse voice with a smile.

"You can't just _learn _my sweet moves, you have to be born into an intricate, delicate family who cultivates your talent at a young age." The brunette looked down at Chloe with a thoughtful smile. "...and watch a lot of YouTube videos." The redhead just snuggled closer to Beca as the brunette started to rub soothing circles on her back. Chloe now felt the fatigue that seemed to always plague her after her panic attacks.

"Are you feeling better?" Beca practically whispered.

"Much better." There was an awkward silence before the younger woman spoke again.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" _You have no idea._

Chloe let her thoughts wander from her childhood and back to her present; more importantly, to the girl holding her.

"Do you have any siblings?" The redhead asked.

"I don't. I was born to the loneliness of being an only child." Chloe knew Beca was just trying to lighten the mood with her usual sarcastic remark, but she couldn't help but become angry (and jealous) with the young woman who still held her in her own bed. The redhead knew that feeling all too well, expect she'd lost her sister. She knew the love of another sibling and lost it. Maybe that was the worst part; knowing the love of a sister and losing it completely. She took a deep breath before continuing; calming her emotions.

"I lost my sister when I was thirteen. There was a house fire and she couldn't get out..."

_I didn't reach her in time._

"I'm so sorry, Chloe." Beca wrapped her arms around the redhead tighter than they already were. She felt tears stinging the back of her eyes; tears from the last ten years that she had cried alone, in her room, in the middle of the night.

"We were pretty close," she continued, ignoring the hiccup in her voice, "only three years apart. When she'd get scared, she would come to my room and I'd sing to her until she fell back asleep. I would always bug her about being a baby, ya know, not being able to sleep in her own bed and what not? But I secretly loved it. I loved the thought that my presence made her feel better. Protected, I guess? I don't know. I never got to ask her." Chloe felt the heavy sob in the back of her throat but swallowed it down before she continued.

"My parents were never really home. Both had pretty demanding jobs. My Father was a pretty intimidating lawyer and my Mother ran her own interior designing business, so naturally, they were always out. They thought I was mature enough to take care of myself and Catherine. That was her name. Catherine Daisy Beale. If you think I'm a spitfire; you should've seen my baby sister. I seriously have half the personality she did. You rarely saw her in a bad mood. For being ten; she was extremely optimistic about everything, and smart... ohmygod... I have no doubts she could have easily graduated top of her class at Yale." Chloe felt herself start to ramble about her younger sister. Shaking the smile from her face...

_"Sissy...?" Chloe ignored her sisters tug at her coat as they walked home._

_"Sissy." The younger girl said in a more demanding voice. _

_"What Catherine?" Chloe snapped._

_"...you need to hold my hand across the street," the little girl answered meekly. Chloe looked down at her younger sister, noticing her bright blue eyes. They looked so much alike, it was almost frightening. If it wasn't for the fact that Chloe had bright red auburn locks and her younger sister sported naturally blonde hair, they would have easily been mistaken for twins. Chloe didn't reply as she took Catherine's hand and walked her across the street to their two story home, which was inevitably empty. The redhead took the key from the under the mat that sat by their front door. She swung open the door and headed straight for her bedroom, not in the mood from the earlier playground fight she had gotten into with her best friend over some stupid boy, who had asked Chloe to be his girlfriend. _

_"Wanna play a game?" Her little sisters voice cut through the images of her best friend crying._

_"Not today, Cat. I'm too tired." Chloe didn't mean to sound as harsh as she did, but she just didn't want to mess with anyone today. _

_"What about Chutes and Ladders?"_

_"I said no!" Chloe shouted, annoyed that her little sister couldn't take a hint. "That games for babies anyway, Catherine. You're going to have to grow up some day, you know. You can't always come crawling to me when something's wrong. Not when mom and dad start to yell at you because you forgot to do your chores; not when you hear noises in the middle of the night. I can't protect you all the time! I have a life of my own!" The redhead felt herself release all the pent up frustration over her best friend on her little sister. She knew it wasn't fair, but she was the closest target and had happened to bug her at the wrong time. Chloe knew she had hurt the younger girls feelings, but Catherine just stood in the doorway of Chloe's bedroom, taking in her harsh words with a blank expression. _

_"You know what, sissy? Life's to short too be so grumpy." And with that, Catherine turned on her heel and headed down the hallway to her own room. Chloe looked after the young girl with a dumbfounded look. 'For ten, she's kinda bright.' She thought to herself as she pulled the note out that the boy had written her. She looked over the messy handwriting that read, "will u b my grlfrnd?" Not even a smiley face. How could she be in a serious relationship with this boy if he couldn't even take the time to but a smiley face!? When she told Amber, her best friend, the girl literally broke down into tears, yelling at Chloe. _

_'You knew I liked him!' Amber yelled. 'You knew I liked him, and you flirted with him anyway!' Chloe just stood there, a little confused and hurt that her friend would think so low of her._

_'I seriously had no idea, Amber. I didn't even answer him yet. I'll just tell him no and we-' _

_'Whatever, Chloe. He already likes you. Not me. I don't even care anymore.' The redhead watched as her best friend walked away from her with tears in her eyes. Thirteen was such a bitch..._

_Then next thing Chloe realized, she was half asleep on her bed with her head on her arm and a decent amount of drool pooling around her. She lifted her head and wiped her chin once she noticed a smokey smell. Still groggy from the unexpected nap, she sat up a little straighter, trying to decipher what exactly the smell was. The clock on her bedside table only read 4:35pm so she knew her parents weren't cooking yet, seeing as how they don't get home until 7 or 8. Then she heard an earth shattering scream. _

_Then another._

_Then her name._

_Chloe jolted from her bed and swung the door open that lead to the hallway, only to be met the a thick cloud of smoke. _

_"Catherine!" She screamed trying to make her way through the smog like atmosphere. "Catherine, hold on!" Chloe tried to remember what you were supposed to do in a fire emergency, she had been lectured over it so many times; but at that moment, the only thing she could think of was getting to her younger sister as she tackled the smoke head on. Chloe coughed and wheezed her way down the hall, eyes watering from the smoke, when she almost reached her sisters door, only to go tumbling to the floor by an unknown presence. She looked back, adrenaline coursing through her veins as a masked man grabbed her by her hips and flung her over his shoulder, sprinting towards the stairs._

_"You have to go back!" Chloe tried to scream, her lungs too filled with smoke to hardly make a sound. "She's still in there!" By this time, the redhead was kicking and hitting the fireman who, no doubt, was saving her life; but Catherine was the one who needed saving. Not her. _

_Before she knew it, Chloe was plopped down on the ground, next to an ambulance as the paramedics attached an oxygen mask to her mouth. _

_"She's still in there! My baby sister's still in there!" _

_"It's okay, sweetie. They're going back in for her. It's gonna be okay." The paramedic tried to soothe Chloe, rubbing circles on her back as the young redhead kept taking deep breathes of the much needed oxygen. Her lungs still burning from the dangerous amount of smoke she had inhaled. She hadn't noticed the firemen filing out of the house, until one was right in front of her. Chloe looked around for her sister, those bright blue eyes that she had seen mere hours before, only to be met with the chaos of fire hoses and the loud roar of the siren. Confusion washed over her as she looked back up to the masked man, who knelt down in front of her, taking off his head gear._

_"I'm sorry," he mumbled, shaking his head, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I"m so sorry." _

_Everything seemed to slow down. Colors seemed to be a little more vivid than they had before. The sunlight - hidden behind the thick smoke that still rose from the house. Even the smoke seemed an odd color black. A dense black. Not the charcoal gray that you usually see. Chloe then brought her eyes to the man in front of her, who had deep brown colored eyes and a black stained face. Chloe felt nothing. Not sadness. Not emptiness. Just...nothing. He kept shaking his head and moving his mouth but nothing came out. Well, maybe something did. Chloe wasn't sure. She just kept staring. And then, something strange happened. Something broke inside of her. The noises came seeping back into her consciousness as well as the smell. The awful smell of smoke and burnt wood - burnt everything, really. She looked over at the house that was still ablaze and suddenly felt herself on her feet. Tears now falling freely as she sprinted across the lawn, feeling as if her shoes were filled with cement; not moving fast enough to get to her baby sister. She had almost reached the threshold of the door where the flames were still visible, until a set of strong arms grabbed her by the waist. She whipped her head around and was met by the eyes of her father, whose were already bloodshot and tear stained. Her body writhed under his grip, trying her hardest to shake the man free._

_"No!" She screamed, wrestling against his hold. "She's still in there! I can get her!" Her father set her down and firmly planted his hands on her shoulders, bending down on his knees to get to eye level. His deep green eyes were lined with tiny blood vessels and wet eyelashes._

_"It's too late, baby."_


End file.
